1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development and growth of electric products such as digital cameras, scanners, etc., demands for image sensors increases in consuming market. Generally, the image sensors include two types of a charge coupled device (CCD) sensor and a CMOS image sensor (CIS). The CMOS image sensor is used in wider applications due to factors of low operating voltage, low power consumption and high operation efficiency, and capabilities of random access according to need and being manufactured by methods integrated with current semiconductor techniques.